


Soccer Morning

by Aquabreeze2782



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café, Clouis, Cute Kids, F/M, First Meetings, I've no idea what I'm doing, Louisentine, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquabreeze2782/pseuds/Aquabreeze2782
Summary: Louis works in a cafe and this girl he's never seen in his life comes in with her younger brother. Maybe she's the girl of his dreams? She's probably just another customer. He blames the daydreams on having to watch Marlon with Brody every damn day. Still, when her smile looks like, well, that, it's hard to wave off his wild imagination.Disclaimer- I have never worked in a café and I’ve barely ever entered them. I hate both tea and coffee, so I’ve really got no clue what I’m talking about here. Also, minor swear warning?Unsure whether this'll be a full fic? If people actually read, enjoy it and want more then maybe? Hmm





	Soccer Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’m totally sorry but this is gonna be a mess and a half. I haven’t written anything since like last year and I certainly haven’t published anything since my 12y/o wattpad days (no shade on wattpad or any of the writers there bc most of them are amazing, I just wasn’t). This is totally coming out of the blue, I had this idea back when like episode 3 came out at some ungodly hour in the morning when I really should have been sleeping and I’ve pretty much been procrastinating it ever since.  
Not sure if I’ll continue this or not bc as I said I know absolutely nothing about cafes and I feel really weird writing about them, but if people want more then I guess I can do more?  
If you read and enjoy even in the slightest please leave a comment, it’s much appreciated!! I always appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!
> 
> anyway, there's my current stance on whatever this is, so without further ado- enjoy!

Louis sighed.

It had been a long, slow morning. Why was he the idiot who always got stuck with Sunday morning shifts? He should be in bed, like everyone else he knew, and yet here he was, at _work_. The most-undesirable place his current mindset could procure.

There’d been a couple customers, some poor guy caught up in an angry sounding phone call, dressed head to toe in business attire, on a damned Sunday morning. Another dude and his daughter, still here actually. Louis spared an uninterested glance in their direction, huddled in the booth nestled in the café’s top right corner. Top, being the end opposite the service area where Louis himself currently resided, weight resting on one leg as he leaned against the counter, lost in thought.

His phone buzzed from his pocket, and with a quick guilty glance from the door, to the single occupied booth, the boy fished his phone from his pocket and checked the notification.

** _[ ganggang ]_ **

** **

**Marlon**

“u guys hear about the new kid?”

_read by you, Vi – 8:26am_

Louis found himself frowning. No, he certainly hadn’t heard about the ‘new kid’.

** _[ ganggang ]_ **

** **

** _Vi _ ** _is typing …_

**Vi**

“Yeah, kind of. Only through Sophie’s gossip tree”

_read by you, Marlon, Brody – 8:27am_

Shuffling feet caught Louis’s attention, and he looked up in time to witness the man and his daughter leave, a guilty smile taking its rightful place on his lips as the little girl glanced over her shoulder at him before her father ushered her out the door, the familiar bell chimes signalling Louis’s solitude. He let out a relieved breath, finally! He wouldn’t have to worry about customers leaving a bad review about staff being on their phones. If only he could say it would be the first time…

He watched the pair through the window, attention pulled back to his phone as it buzzed again.

_[ new notification – ganggang 8:27am ]_

_[ new notification – ganggang 8:28am ]_

He typed in his passcode and swiped away the lockscreen.

** _[ ganggang ]_ **

** **

**Marlon**

“care to elaborate?”

_read by you, Vi, Brody – 8:27am_

**Vi**

“Big words, where’d you learn that one?”

_read by you, Brody, Marlon – 8:28am_

**Brody**

“Don’t start, it’s too early for your bickering”

_read by you, Vi, Marlon – 8:28am_

Louis huffed, a snicker slipping past his lips as he hurried to join the fun in the group chat he shared with his best friends.

**King Louie**

“Morning! Glad to see youre all awake and chipper!”

_read by Vi, Brody, Marlon – 8:29am_

**Vi**

“How’s work treating you?”

_read by you, Brody, Marlon – 8:29am_

**King Louie**

“Well, thanks. Though im yet to meet the cute girl that shows up in every romance movie 😪😔”

_read by Vi, Brody – 8:29am_

The jingling of the doorbell rang again, and Louis rushed to lock his phone and hide it beneath the counter as he looked up to meet the eyes of the customer who’d just walked in, greeting them with his signature smile only for it to be knocked from his face in shock.

It felt like a punch to the gut, he concluded quickly, left him breathless.

The girl stood on the other side of the counter, oblivious to his inner turmoil, gaze trained on her companion who wore a familiar blue and white striped soccer uniform.

A new notification sent vibrations up his arm, hand still attached to his phone within his pocket, and Louis glared in its direction,

** _[ ganggang ]_ **

** **

**Vi**

“Hang in there Romeo”

_read by you – 8:30am_

He nearly choked on an incredulous laugh; the irony.

**King Louie**

“Gotta go, Juliet just walked in 😉”

_read by Vi – 8:30am_

Louis pocketed the phone once again without a second thought, shoving it deep down and blocking out the telltale buzzing of a new message. Vi could wait. The girl who stood across from him seemed as though she couldn’t. Louis grinned, catching his breath as it was nearly stolen once more when the girl cast him an apologetic smile,

“AJ come’on, it’ll take five minutes, six at most. The longer you argue the longer it will take, ‘cause I can’t place my order until we finish this conversation and-“

“Fine!” ‘AJ’, Louis assumed, huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. The girl eyed him suspiciously but shook her head nonetheless and turned towards the guy behind the counter who was supposed to be taking her order, not gazing starstruck into her eyes. She flashed an apologetic smile, tilting her head and Louis fought to rid himself of the trance, he really did, but it was a little hard. With all the daydreaming he’d been doing, partnered with his friends’ teasing, this was such a perfect opportunity!

“Uh, hi?” this time he really was jolted out of his thoughts. The girl was looking at him, right hand raised in a hesitant wave. Behind her, through the shop window, Louis noticed a pair of kids ride past on bicycles,

“Hey! Sorry—what can I get for you?” He inquired quickly, mentally facepalming. What a great first impression, Louis. Luckily for him, the girl didn’t appear to mind,

“Just a medium latte thanks.” She replied, a kind smile on her face. Lou could swear he felt his heart melting. This is cool. Totally cool.

He grinned and swung around to get to preparing her order, going through the motions and relying half on muscle memory and his mind drifted once more. Sure, he focused somewhat, obviously this latte had to taste great, but he couldn’t help his scattered mind, okay? A really cute girl just wandered into the café, seconds after his joking about romantic movie scenes and Romeo and Juliet. His thoughts were already on that track, this was just fuel to the fire,

“_Clem_..” the young voice snapped him from his thoughts, and Louis glanced across the counter at the portion of afro that was visible to him. Snapping a plastic lid onto the cup, he sauntered back to his spot at the register and set the steaming drink next to it,

“That’ll be $2.50, thanks.” He informed her. As she reached into her purse, his eyes darted down to the kid; who stood impatient and glaring at the floor, “Anything I can get for you, Little Man?” oops.

The girl (Clem?) raised her head with a frown, but didn’t seem against it. She turned to her charge with an inquisitive look,

“Well? Do you want anything?” She repeated. AJ looked up to the menu, and Louis waited patiently as he scanned it. The boy’s face brightened, and he turned back to Louis,

“A hot chocolate please!” he requested, and Lou nodded as thoughtfully as he could,

“Of course, young sir! What size would you like?”

“Um, medium.” AJ responded, a smile beginning to take form on his face, Louis hoped it was due to his antics. AJ’s caretaker frowned down at him, and he quickly tagged a ‘please’ onto his sentence. Louis smiled,

“Another $2.30.” He said, turning to make the hot chocolate. He should say something, start a conversation, preferably on any topic but the weather,

“Are you guys from around here?” he asked, waiting for the water to boil,

“Well, sort of.” Came the response, “We moved here last week.”

“Oh? Well then, welcome! I hope the place is to your liking.” He replied, turning back to his customers with another ready-to-go drink in hand. Sliding it across the counter, he was struck by a sudden idea, “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be going to Ericson’s would you?” The girl paused halfway through handing AJ his drink,

“…Yeah, starting tomorrow.” She let go of the cup as AJ wrapped his hands around it, reminding him quickly to hold it with two hands. Louis took the change she had left beside the register,

“Hey! What a coincidence— that just happens to be my school!” He cast her a grin, extending his hand that held her receipt, “Sorry, I’m Louis—”

“You’re wearing a nametag.” She interrupted, deadpanning. He faltered,

“Uh— yeah, I guess I am… See you around?” That last bit probably sounded a bit too hopeful for some random guy serving her in a café, but so what?

The girl raised her hand, the one holding her drink, to hide a smile. Lou felt a bit of his pride return,

“Yeah, maybe.” She laughed.

The conversation was cut short by AJ tugging on her hand,

“Clem! We’re gonna be late!” The young boy insisted. Louis watched as Clem raised her gaze to the clock behind him, hanging on the wall next to the door that lead to the breakroom. Her eyes widened, and she turned to follow AJ as he practically ran from the café, aiming a swift explanation at Louis as she went,

“Sorry, gotta get to soccer practice—hey AJ, slow down! You’d better not drop that drink!” She hissed after her young companion. Louis watched them leave, sorrow settling into his features, only to brighten as Clem turned to walk backwards a few steps, an apologetic smile upon her lips,

“Clementine. I’ve got math with Mrs. Marshel first thing tomorrow.” And with that she was gone.

Louis let out a sigh, he wasn’t in that class. But someone was.

He reached down to pull out his phone again, ignoring the flood of notifications and going straight to the bottom of the group chat, skimming the most recent messages before typing out his message,

** _[ ganggang ]_ **

** **

**Brody**

“Do you even know her name?”

_read by you, Vi, Soph, Marlon – 8:39am_

**Soph**

“………”

_read by you, Vi, Marlon, Brody – 8:40am_

** _King Louie_ ** _ is typing…_

**King Louie**

“Her name’s Clementine, she’s sweet, gorgeous, and Vi; she has Mrs Marshel’s math class first thing tomorrow mornign”

_read by Soph, Vi, Brody – 8:43am_

**King Louie**

“Morning **”

_read by Soph, Vi, Brody – 8:43am_

** _Vi _ ** _is typing…_

** _Soph_ ** _ is typing…_

**Vi**

“Well shit.”

_read by you, Soph, Brody, Mitch – 8:44am_

**Soph**

“you met her?! no way!!! 😱”

_read by you, Vi, Brody, Mitch – 8:44am_

**Mitch**

“what r u all on abt”

_read by you, Vi, Soph, Brody – 8:44am_

**King Louie**

“Welcome to the party dude! Looks like there’s a new kid in town, and I was the first to meet her 😉”

_read by Soph, Mitch, Brody, Vi – 8:44am_

**Mitch**

“k”

_read by you, Soph, Brody, Vi – 8:45am_

**King Louie**

“Ouch… You wound me”

_read by Soph, Vi, Brody – 8:45am_

The chimes above the door sounded again, and Louis turned away from his phone with a sigh, plastering a smile on his face to greet the new customer. Tomorrow was gonna be fun to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!! I plan on writing more clouis content when I get the time bc I just love these kids so much, but time is not a thing I have much of :”)  
Until then, bye! Hope everyone has/is having a great day :)


End file.
